The Certainty of Love
by Rambling Scribe
Summary: Sequel to The Inevitability of Gradualness.  Sometimes opportunities just present themselves  but should you take advantage of them?
1. Chapter 1

**Dsiclaimer: Spooks characters belong to Kudos and the BBC**

**A/N: This is the follow-up to 'The Inevitability of Gradualness' and is set post 5.4 in that lovely AU where 5.5 didn't happen...**

**Thanks Em, Kate and Nat :) **

* * *

**The Certainty of Love **

**Tuesday**

Harry watched Ruth cross the Grid, a pile of folders clutched to her chest. He had lost count of the number of times he'd done that. It seemed as if she'd always been there, in his Section, in his heart. He struggled to remember the time before she arrived in Thames House. It felt like a lifetime ago. Her eyes met his for a moment and a smile flickered briefly across her face before she looked away.

The awkwardness following their late-night encounter in his office had slowly abated and they'd settled into a daily routine. Things were not as they'd been before – they couldn't be – but they had managed to find a way to continue working together despite the unresolved feelings between them. He tried his best to ignore the memories of that evening: the sensation of her body wrapped around him; the taste of her skin; her desire for him; his desire for her, but it was difficult. Very difficult. She'd left him in an emotional limbo. She clearly felt something for him but he was beginning to doubt that things would progress any further despite her assertion that she would find her way to him.

He'd contemplated asking her out to dinner again, wondering if she might feel more comfortable discussing the subject on neutral territory. The longer things dragged on, the more pessimistic he became. He wanted to know one way or another but, with no firm decision from her, he could still hold on to the hope that she might want to take their relationship further.

-----

"I hear you're going to the anti-terrorism seminar in Warwick."

"News travels fast in this place." There was an unsuppressed bitterness in his voice that made Ruth flinch a little.

"Not really, it's just Adam mentioned he was going to the JIC on Friday instead of you…"

There was a click as Harry put the lid back on his pen. He frowned at the piece of paper on the desk in front of him and then looked up at her.

"Seems the DG has a pressing engagement elsewhere, so I've been volunteered to attend the final day of discussions and the closing reception. To cap it all, I have to deliver his bloody speech, which will no doubt be fulsome in its praise of our allies and turgid in the extreme."

Ruth gave a small laugh. "Maybe you could do some judicious editing?"

"And end up with my balls as a desk ornament for the DG? I don't think so."

She blushed slightly at the comment and looked away from him. Her left hand was worrying at the crumpled corner of one of the files she held. Harry wondered if she always needed a prop of some sort. Something to occupy those fidgety fingers.

"Sorry." He smiled but her eyes wouldn't meet his and he felt his guts twist in a way that had become painfully familiar.

"That lot for me?" He indicated the files she was still clutching.

"Um, yes." She held them out to him and managed a weak smile.

His eyes never left her face as he took the pile of folders from her.

"I, er, I should get on. Lots to do." And she was gone, leaving a faint trace of her perfume lingering in his office.

-----

"Those surveillance reports finished yet?"

"Yes. I didn't think you were in that much of a rush for them?" Ruth squinted at him, her eyes tired from too much time in front of her computer screen.

"No, I'm not. I was just wondering if they were ready." Harry perched on the edge of Adam's desk; there was clearly something more than surveillance reports on his mind.

Ruth's gaze returned to her screen then shifted to the documents on her desk. She realised she was holding her breath. Was it time for _that_ conversation?

"Would you like to go to Warwick?"

"Warwick?"

"Yes."

_With you? _ The question was unspoken.

He interpreted her silence as doubt. Was she thinking he was inviting her to spend the weekend with him? Effectively, that's what he was doing. The problem clearly lay in the nature of the suggestion. Was it time away together to discuss things, or a blatant invitation to share his bed?

"I just thought you might like a break. There are various events being laid on for the delegates, trips out, that sort of thing. The Saturday is a sort of wind down day – they get to do a few touristy things as a reward for staying the course."

As he spoke, Harry fiddled with a paper aeroplane that had been sitting on Adam's desk. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he was trying to work out why such an item would be there.

"It's for Wes."

"What?" It took him a moment to realise Ruth had been watching his hands the whole time. "Oh, right. So why didn't he take it home?"

"I don't think it's perfected yet. He and Zaf were discussing different methods of making them..." She stopped, aware that she was probably raising more questions than she was answering.

At any other time Harry would have been wondering why two of his officers had been discussing the aerodynamic properties of paper planes on the Grid, but he had more pressing things on his mind; like getting a reply from Ruth.

"So, the weekend, what do you think?"

She hesitated. "I-I haven't been to Warwick for quite a while."

Was this a positive response or was she tormenting him?

Her eyes, which had been everywhere but on him, suddenly met his. "Yes, I'd love to go."

He looked at her, unsure he'd heard correctly. "You'll come then?"

"Yes." There was a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Excellent."

"I'll come up on Friday evening, after work."

"I can organise a car for you."

"No. I shall go on the train."

He was going to argue, tell her he could send his driver to get her but he didn't. The fact that she'd agreed to go was enough of a victory.

"I'll sort out a room for you. The whole hotel is being used for the seminar so there are plenty to spare."

This time it was subtext: y_our own room_.

"I can do-"

"No, it's fine. I don't mind, really. And I'm not going to make you listen to my speech either."

"I thought it was the DG's speech?"

"Possession is nine-tenths of the law, isn't it?"

"Apparently so."

"You'll come to the closing reception though, won't you?"

"Yes, yes I will. Its formal dress, isn't it?"

"It is. You'll need to pack your glad rags." He placed the now crumpled paper aeroplane back onto Adam's desk.

Ruth watched him walk back into his office and smiled to herself. He was whistling.

* * *

**Please review - if you do, there will be more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks Em :)

* * *

**

**Friday**

Ruth checked her handbag again for her train ticket. She knew it was there but it was the mildly obsessive behaviour she indulged in when she was feeling nervous. And today she was feeling very nervous. Harry had left for Warwick the previous evening, giving her a warm smile as he passed her desk. It had made her feel even more anxious but that wasn't his fault.

"Women's handbags are uncharted territory to me." Zaf was watching her with unrestrained amusement.

"Oh really? It didn't look like that when you were rummaging about in mine the other evening." Clearly Jo had not been as engrossed in the report she was reading as she had seemed.

"I wasn't 'rummaging', I was looking for your purse." At Ruth's questioning look he hurriedly explained. "It was to pay the pizza delivery guy. It was Jo's turn."

"No; you just hadn't bothered going to the cashpoint despite me reminding you several times."

Their discussion – it couldn't be classed as an argument – continued for some time and moved from paying for takeouts to whether or not loading and unloading the dishwasher were two halves of one task or two separate tasks. Not for the first time, Ruth felt envious of their domestic chatter. It had been a long time since she had shared her living space with another human and she found herself yearning for ridiculous debates about dirty dishes and the lack of milk in the fridge. The humdrum side of domesticity was, she thought, offset by the emotional rewards of having someone to curl up next to on the sofa or give her a cuddle when she was feeling down; someone to love.

The hiss of the pods interrupted her thoughts. Adam was back from the JIC.

"I have no idea how Harry puts up with that lot." He sat down heavily and rubbed his hands over his eyes. "It's all bloody politics. You wouldn't think we were on the same side."

"I think everyone's on their own side at the JIC, at least that's what Harry-" Ruth stopped abruptly as she realised her colleagues were watching her intently. "Well, er, anyway…I must take these files back to the registry." She grabbed the pile of folders on her desk and scurried off down the corridor.

Zaf watched her go. "I wonder if he told her that during one of their _tête-à-têtes_?"

"Leave it mate."

"But I thought you wanted to know if they were-"

"Drop it, Zaf."

The conversation was curtailed by the appearance of Malcolm, who looked very flustered.

"You might have warned me about those tapes, Zafar."

"Which ones?"

"The Hammersmith obbo. They're quite, well, er…"

"Steamy, Malcolm; the word is steamy," Zaf grinned at him.

-----

Ruth jumped as a hand appeared, stopping the lift doors from closing.

"Hang on a sec, you forgot this." It was Adam and he was holding her handbag.

"Oh, oh, thanks. I wouldn't have got very far without that." She attempted to take the bag from him but she was already clutching a holdall and a dress carrier. "Um, I don't seem to have…"

"It's OK; I'll come down to the front door with you." He was in the lift before she could refuse.

Adam had insisted on helping her find a taxi and getting her settled into it. He casually asked which station she wanted.

"Marylebone."

"Now, I wonder where you could be going to from there."

"Adam, please don't…"

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "None of my business, I know. Have a lovely time, wherever you're going."

"I'll try to."

Impulsively, he kissed her on the cheek. "Come and see Wes soon; he's been asking after you."

"I will, I promise." She kissed him in return and waved as the cab pulled away.

------

Ruth was surprised to see Harry's driver, Tony, waiting by the ticket barrier. She wondered briefly where his predecessor, Mike, had been moved to. She felt a pang of guilt and hoped Harry hadn't arranged anything too awful as punishment for his gossiping.

As she settled herself into the car, Ruth could feel her nerves starting to jangle again. She'd spent most of the train journey going over her tortuous relationship with Harry and wondering what the weekend had in store. Did he have certain expectations? Did she?

The Chesford Court Hotel, a large converted Edwardian mansion with its own substantial grounds, was three miles outside of Warwick. Discreet lighting marked out the long drive. Ruth took several deep breaths to try and slow her racing heart as the car got closer to the main building.

Her legs felt unsteady as she walked towards reception and she was relieved to be greeted by an efficient and friendly blonde who checked her in with the minimum of fuss.

"Here's your security pass and key. And there's a message for you as well." Ruth took the proffered items and followed the porter to the lift.

Once she was alone in her room, she examined the cream envelope the receptionist had handed her. The writing on the front was very familiar and her hands were trembling as she removed and read the note it contained.

_Ruth_

_I trust you had a good journey and your room is acceptable. I have a number of people making demands on my time this evening but I hope you will be able to meet me for a drink later. I'll see you in the bar at 10.30, if that's not too presumptuous of me. _

_Harry_

She read it again and smiled. He could have phoned her or sent her a text message. Instead he had opted for the sweet and rather old-fashioned gesture of writing her a note.

Ruth sat on the edge of the bed and considered what to do. She felt tired but she wanted to see Harry; she'd missed his presence on the Grid, missed _him_. Her mind was made up - she would meet him for a drink and then…then she would see what happened. She wasn't entirely sure what his motives were for asking her to spend the weekend with him. Not that he'd used those specific words; his invitation had been more subtle. She looked at her watch; she had time to unpack and freshen up.

-----

Harry surreptitiously eyed the clock on the wall of the bar. It was 10.23. Precisely three minutes later than the last time he'd looked at it. He was feeling incredibly nervous; even more than he'd felt before his dinner date with Ruth. And this was just supposed to be a drink. There was, of course, the possibility she may not even turn up. He knew she'd arrived at the hotel; a discreet message from his driver had confirmed that. He tried again to concentrate on what the Canadian sitting opposite him was saying but was saved by the arrival of the Dutch delegate.

He left the pair deep in conversation and headed to the bar. As he waited for the barman to serve him, he felt, rather than saw, Ruth's arrival. He always knew when she was close by, just as he always knew when she was watching him.

Harry turned and smiled at her. His heart thumped hard when he saw her face light up and she smiled shyly back at him.

"Good timing, Ruth. Would you like a drink?"

"Hello, Harry. Yes please; I'll have a whisky."

Once they had their drinks, he steered her towards a quiet corner table. He asked her about her journey and listened to her gentle protests about how there really was no need for Tony to meet her at the station.

"I just didn't like the idea of you trying to find a taxi on a Friday night in an unfamiliar town."

"Harry, I live and work in London. I'm quite capable…" She trailed off as she registered the slightly hurt look on his face. "Thank you. I do appreciate it, really."

There was a short, awkward silence before Harry spoke again. "Um, have you decided what you want to do tomorrow?"

"No, er, not really."

"Well, there's a trip to the castle laid on for the delegates or a whistle stop tour of the area. I think that includes Stratford." He hesitated. "Or we could do something else."

Ruth sipped her drink thoughtfully before replying. "I'd quite like to go the castle."

"OK. I've been roped into a meeting with the Australians and the Americans at 9.30 and I don't know how long that'll go on for. You can either wait for me or go with the organised tour and I'll meet you there; it's up to you."

"I think I'll see how I feel in the morning, if that's alright with you?"

"Yes, of course."

Harry was painfully aware of the tension between them. They were both clearly expecting some sort of shift in their relationship but, to him at least, the direction it was going was unclear.

They sat for a while longer chatting about the seminar and what had happened on the Grid. The effort of appearing calm and relaxed was clearly taking its toll on Ruth as she twisted a paper napkin round and round her fingers, slowly shredding it. She only stopped to stifle a yawn.

"Sorry."

"That's alright. You must be tired; why don't you get some sleep?"

"I think I will. Thanks for the drink, Harry."

She hesitantly accepted his offer to escort her back to her room but they had only made it halfway across the foyer when the Dutch delegate intercepted them. Ruth left them to their impromptu meeting and headed to the lift. She was aware of the disappointment in Harry's eyes and wondered if he had seen the same emotion reflected in hers. She hoped the rest of the weekend wouldn't be as frustrating.

* * *

**Please review; then I'll post the next chapter and you'll find out what happens... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: This chapter has some adult content. **

**Thanks Em :) **

* * *

**Saturday**

Ruth woke early. She had slept fitfully, her mind racing at the prospect of spending most of the day with Harry. She debated whether to try and go back to sleep or get up and make use of the hotel swimming pool. In a moment of impulsiveness she had packed her bikini; the possibility of Harry seeing her wearing it had not been considered, at least not consciously.

Ten minutes later, she was opening the door to the pool and walking along the side. There was someone in the water, swimming at a decent pace. Ruth placed her towel on one of the plastic chairs and began to untie the belt of her robe.

She was vaguely away of a sloshing noise as the unidentified swimmer climbed out of the water.

"Hello Ruth."

She froze at the sound of the familiar voice. He was the last person she had expected to find in there.

"H-Harry." She watched him walking towards her, rivulets of water running down his torso and legs.

"You decided on an early morning swim as well then?"

"I-I thought I'd make use of the, um, the hotel facilities."

The sight of Harry in a pair of navy swim shorts had rendered Ruth almost incapable of speech. She was trying to concentrate on the wall behind him but her eyes were drawn back to his bare chest. His skin was marked – not badly but there were several scars. She knew the provenance of some of them; the most recent being the one on his left shoulder. A betrayal by a colleague; a friend. _Would she ever betray him?_ It was a fleeting notion but frightening, nonetheless.

He watched her appraising his body and wondered what she was thinking. There was a faint blush on her cheeks and she was subconsciously pulling the edges of her robe closer together, trying not to reveal herself. He dismissed the rather selfish male thought that it was too late for that – he'd already seen her partially naked.

Their silent contemplation of each other was interrupted when the door to the pool opened and one of the protection officers appeared.

"Good morning Sir, Miss."

Harry nodded at him and then looked back at Ruth. "I'll leave you to enjoy your swim whilst it's still quiet."

"OK."

"See you at breakfast?"

"Yes." Ruth watched him go and waited for the security officer to complete his check of the pool area. It was only once she was alone that she felt comfortable enough to get into the water.

As she swam, she began to relax and let thoughts of Harry take over her mind. She had been fighting her feelings for far too long. She knew why she'd run away from him that evening. It hadn't been his obvious desire for her she'd been frightened of, but her own sexual hunger. The almost painful physical need for his body had terrified her. Not that it had lessened in the weeks since. Nearly every night she had vivid dreams where she was back in his office, pinned against the wall. But instead of stopping him, she was moaning 'fuck me' in his ear, begging him to finish what _she_ had started. And he did; bringing her to a shuddering climax, which would wake her. She would lie in bed, bathed in sweat and fighting for breath as her muscles clenched rhythmically, aching for him.

Ruth paused for a few moments, treading water. The image of Harry standing in front of her, dripping wet and clad only in his swimwear, was burnt into her mind and she knew it would fuel her dreams, making them even more intense. But dreams and fantasies were not enough. She wanted the real thing and she realised that she was finally ready to give herself to him completely, body and soul.

-----

Harry was sitting in the dining room, nursing a cup of coffee as he replayed the morning's events in his head. He hadn't been swimming for a while but, for some inexplicable reason, the idea had seemed very appealing. The thought that Ruth might also want to make use of the hotel pool hadn't even entered his mind. He had been as shocked to see her as she was to see him. The proximity of her and the intimacy of the situation had been incredibly arousing and had heightened his sexual and emotional frustration. If they hadn't been disturbed, he wasn't sure what might have happened. At the very least, he was certain he would have kissed her.

"Hi."

Her soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hi. Um, sorry." He made to stand up but Ruth stopped him.

"No, it's OK."

Harry settled himself back into his seat, feeling rather awkward.

"I hope that's not all you've had for breakfast." She eyed his lukewarm coffee reproachfully.

"I was waiting for you."

She clearly didn't believe him. "Well, the waiter is on his way over; have you decided what you're going to have?"

At his request for a fry-up, the waiter politely explained that 'nothing is fried, sir; it's all grilled, apart from the eggs, obviously.' With their orders taken and fresh coffee served, they settled into conversation.

"A fry-up, Harry? What are you thinking?"

"There's nothing wrong with a cooked breakfast."

She shook her head at him. "I bet you're a regular in the Regency Café."

He didn't answer.

"Well?"

"I'm beginning to feel like a bit like the breakfast." In response to her raised eyebrow he continued, "Grilled."

-----

Ruth had finally detached herself from the company of the tall, silver-haired Canadian who had been with her since the pre-tour lecture. It wasn't that he was unpleasant or unattractive - quite the opposite; but she was spoken for. The thought made her smile and she was still smiling when her phone rang.

"Hello, it's me. Where are you?"

"Hello, Harry. I'm on the top of Clarence Tower – admiring the view."

"Stay put, I'll find you."

He appeared a few minutes later. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes. Its ages since I've been here. How did your meeting go?"

"Better than expected, although the cousins probably feel they were being ganged up on. But everyone went away reasonably happy, which makes a pleasant change."

"Good."

They stood in silence for a few minutes, taking in the beauty of their surroundings. Harry was aware of the change in Ruth's posture. She seemed genuinely relaxed and pleased to be in his company.

"Come on, I'll show you the rest of the castle." She headed off down the stairs and he followed.

She hooked her arm through his as they walked. The gesture took him by surprise; it was the first physical contact they'd had since that night in his office. He decided to say nothing and just enjoy the sensation.

Ruth interrupted her detailed history of the Earls of Warwick to point to a bench. "Let's sit down for a minute."

She didn't release her hold on him as they settled themselves and Harry felt infinitely pleased by the gesture.

"I'm glad you invited me." Her nervousness momentarily reappeared and she chewed her lip.

"I'm glad you accepted." He gave her a reassuring smile.

She shifted against him and threaded her fingers through his, quite deliberately. He squeezed her hand gently and heard the soft sigh she responded with.

They sat for a while, chatting contentedly before Ruth decided she wanted to see the Victorian rose garden. As they wandered around, Harry suggested they should have some lunch.

"I know a good place, just up the road."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

He'd been right, of course - it was a good place but it was some twelve miles outside of Warwick; a distance, Ruth decreed, that could not be described as 'just up the road'. She continued to tease him as they ate by asking him if he had spent all his time as a field officer in pubs and restaurants.

"No, not _all_ the time," he replied, good-naturedly.

During the drive back to the hotel, the presence of Tony restricted their conversation to general subjects until they lapsed into silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Ruth was determined to keep to the decision she had made but wasn't sure what her next move should be. She'd never been that good at seduction.

Harry was also considering what might happen later. He felt out of practice where women were concerned; there hadn't been anyone since Ruth had arrived on the Grid, breathless and nervous, capturing his heart in an instant. He was terrified of upsetting her and frightening her away but he was also aware that she had been making the effort to show him she wanted to take their relationship further. It was a nerve-wracking dilemma.

The final security checks were being carried out as they walked back into the hotel. Sniffer dogs were whining and straining against their leads, anxious to get on and collect their rewards. Harry caught the eye of one of the policemen.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes, sir. We're just about to start the sweep of the fourth and fifth floors. The banqueting suite is clear and the staff are setting up now."

"Excellent. Any problems?"

"No, sir; it's all looking good so far."

Harry nodded to him and then turned to Ruth. "Do you want a drink? We might as well let them finish upstairs."

Forty-five minutes later they got confirmation that the hotel was secure and no problems had been found. They headed back to their rooms.

"What time's your speech?"

"7.30 - you don't have to listen to it though-"

"No, it's fine; I'll be there." Ruth smiled at him and started to unlock her door.

"Um, thanks...for today." The hesitancy in his voice tugged at her heart and reminded her of the time he had invited her out for dinner.

"Thank you. I've really enjoyed myself, Harry. And we still have this evening to look forward too."

She held his gaze, hoping he'd understand what she was trying to tell him. He did, and his acknowledgement was a brief but sensual kiss on her cheek. She watched him walk up the corridor to his room, feeling the excitement building inside her.

-----

The banqueting room opened onto a terrace where Harry was pacing up and down, going over his notes. He didn't like giving other people's speeches and the fact it was the DG's made matters worse. He'd been forced to make some changes in response to the discussions that had taken place the previous day and this only added to his uneasiness. He'd be glad when it was over and he could concentrate on Ruth. As if on cue, she appeared behind him.

"Hmm, that looks like pacing in a bad way, I'm afraid, Harry." There was a hint of amusement in her voice.

Whatever witty riposte he was going to make was forgotten when he turned to look at her. The dress she was wearing was midnight blue and sleeveless, with only thin straps holding it up. The gathered detail of the bodice led to the skirt, which was knee length with a flared hem. It was a simple style but she looked exquisite.

Ruth shifted from foot to foot, feeling both pleased and nervous about the reaction she had got from him. She had put a lot of effort into her appearance and he clearly appreciated it.

He had to clear his throat before he could speak. "You look wonderful."

She blushed. "Th-thank you. So do you."

It was his turn to look embarrassed and it helped to alleviate her nerves.

Movement behind her caught his attention. "Ah, it looks like the guests are starting to arrive."

-----

Ruth watched appreciatively as Harry delivered his speech. She had seen him in formal evening wear before but his appearance had still made her breath catch. To her, he looked even more attractive than he usually did and she had felt her body respond to him.

He got a warm round of applause as he finished and it took him several minutes to work his way across the room to Ruth. She smiled at him as he got closer.

"How do you think I did?"

"You did very well, Harry." She hoped he wouldn't ask too many questions as she hadn't been concentrating too closely on what he'd been saying.

They spent the next hour trying to avoid interruptions from various delegates and spend some time together. Once the buffet had been consumed and the alcohol had started to flow, they were left in relative peace. Harry's eyes strayed to the assorted couples rotating round the dance floor.

"What do you think?"

Ruth raised her eyebrows at him and a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

He tilted his head. "So?" She still didn't reply. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to." She responded to his mildly perplexed look: "I was just waiting for you ask me properly."

He shook his head and said something that sounded like 'for God's sake, woman' as he took her hand and led her onto the dance floor.

Ruth was aware of how tense Harry was as he held her, not quite at arm's length, but not as close as he could.

"It's alright, Harry."

He relaxed a little and she moved closer to him so their bodies were almost touching. The heat radiating from him permeated her dress, warming her skin and stimulating her senses. As the music slowed, she pressed herself against him and felt his arm tighten around her waist.

"You're rather good at this."

"I do have my moments, Ruth."

"I know." Her voice was low and her steady gaze held a promise of longed for intimacy.

They continued to move together, perfectly in synch, until the song ended and she whispered in his ear:

"I think I'd like some fresh air."

Harry placed his hand on the small of her back as guided her onto the terrace. He watched her, waiting for a sign that her next move would be what he hoped for.

"Do you think anyone will miss us if we sneak off?" Her eyes flickered briefly to the banqueting room before returning to him.

"No, they all look quite pre-occupied to me."

She took his hand and led him down a small stone staircase that ran from one end of the terrace. They walked quickly along the side of the hotel until they reached a door that brought them back into reception, directly opposite the lifts.

Harry could feel his heart racing as they reached her bedroom. He leant against the wall and watched her as she retrieved her key. She grasped the piece of plastic tightly and her eyes met his.

"I have a four-poster bed in my room."

"Lucky you."

"I've never made love in a four-poster bed. I've always wanted to." Her softly spoken words were an unequivocal invitation.

The first kiss was tentative; the second more forceful; the third hungry and demanding. By the time they got into the room, neither of them wanted anything but each other. Shaking hands fumbled with unfamiliar buttons and zips as they stumbled towards the mattress.

There was no uncertainty this time; no rejection. She wanted him in her bed, in her arms, inside her. No explanations were needed as his warm hands caressed her soft skin and their exploring tongues savoured new tastes. A soundtrack of soft moans accompanied their lovemaking, encouraging and enflaming. She gasped his name as he entered her, rocking her hips to meet his strong thrusts. He kissed her, swallowing her cry of pleasure as she surrendered to her orgasm. The sensation of her pulsating round him made him lose his control and he climaxed deep inside her as she clung to him.

Afterwards, they lay blissfully entwined. His arms automatically tightened around her as she nuzzled against him, trying to get even closer.

"Don't let go," she breathed against his neck.

"I won't." His lips tickled her ear. "I love you, Ruth."

She moved her head so she could look at him. "Say that again."

"I love you."

She kissed him. "And I love you." Her lips stayed on his mouth as she spoke so he could feel the words as well as hear them.

"Promise you won't run away from me any more."

"I promise. You're stuck with me now, Harry, forever."

"I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be stuck with." He held her tightly, listening to her breathing. It was only when he was sure she was asleep that he finally closed his eyes.

* * *

**A review would be lovely, thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bit late but here it is - the final chapter. **

** Thanks, Em. :)  
**

* * *

**Sunday**

Ruth propped herself up on one elbow to study the man lying next to her.

"Harry?" There was no response. "Harry? Are you awake?"

"No."

"Funny man."

"Is that funny ha-ha or funny peculiar?"

"Both."

"Nice."

"I'm a very nice person."

Harry opened one eye and looked at her as he considered his response. "I'm not sure I would describe you as 'nice'-"

She dug a finger into his ribs.

"Ow! You could at least let me finish what I was saying."

"Go on then."

"You're much more than nice. You're beautiful, intelligent, sexy, gorgeous…" He rolled onto his side and slid his hand over her hip. "And ticklish."

"I'm not-."

He moved quickly and Ruth was pinned to the mattress as he proved just how ticklish she was.

Breathlessly she begged him to stop. "No more, Harry, please."

He relented and watched her while she got her breath back.

The tenderness in his eyes was overwhelming and she reached up to touch his face. "You've gone all serious on me."

"Love is a very serious business." His fingers were lightly stroking over her stomach. "Especially when it concerns you."

His hand stilled and he kissed her, very gently. She responded by running her tongue over his bottom lip before tugging on it with her teeth. The low growl at the back of his throat encouraged her to repeat the action until he pulled away from her.

"Stop biting me."

She laughed and her fingers twisted into his hair as she pulled him closer, encouraging him to explore her mouth. Her other hand moved slowly down his chest and across his abdomen. She felt him harden at her touch and she got a deep sense of satisfaction at the response she had elicited.

He lost himself in her caresses until she murmured 'I love you' in his ear.

"And I love you, very much." He captured her mouth in a loving kiss before giving in to her whispered desires and fusing their bodies together.

-----

"Seems it's true what they say." Ruth's fingers moved lazily across Harry's skin.

"Hmm?" He was fighting the urge to sleep.

"About men who are good dancers."

"What about them?"

"They're also good in bed."

He laughed softly. "Dancing _is_ supposed to be the vertical expression of a horizontal desire."

"So when you asked me to dance, you were really asking me-"

"No, I just wanted to dance with you."

"Like I said, funny man."

-----

As Ruth walked down the stairs, she smiled at Harry who was talking to the Canadian. He didn't break off his conversation but his eyes briefly glittered with desire as he looked at her. She nodded politely as she passed them and headed towards one of the sofas in the reception area.

She was fully aware that she was just in the periphery of Harry's vision and amused herself by occasionally shooting him flirtatious glances in between assessing his appearance. He looked calm, collected and very business-like. It was difficult to believe that this was the same man who, less than an hour ago, had been in a decidedly tousled and unshaven state when he'd unwillingly left her bed. She had felt bereft when she'd closed the door behind him – a reaction she'd known was irrational but not as irrational as the tears that had flowed as she showered. They had started as she washed the scent of him off her skin. She had quickly realised it was a purely emotional response to everything that had happened between them and the depth of feeling that had finally been revealed.

He finally finished his discussion and walked over to her.

"That was very naughty."

"I don't know what you mean." Her pretence at innocence failed and Harry shook his head at her.

"Yes you do." He glanced around quickly before leaning down to kiss her. "Making come-to-bed eyes at me."

"It's all in your mind."

He was about to disagree with her when his phone rang. He looked at it and sighed. "I'll have to take this. Sorry, I won't be long."

He returned a few minutes later.

"That was the DG. Seems he's quite happy with how his speech went."

"_His_ speech?"

"Yes. Because it was well-received, it was his speech. Presumably if it had been a disaster it would have been _my_ speech."

"Bloody cheek!"

"Don't worry about it." He squeezed her hand. "Come on, let's have some breakfast."

"I suppose there is a bright side." In response to his questioning look she continued: "The DG won't be having your balls."

Harry laughed. "Not this time, no."

"That's good. They are mine now, after all."

"Ruth!"

-----

After breakfast they had returned to their rooms to collect their luggage. A loud knock interrupted Ruth's last minute check of her belongings. She opened the door.

"Did you want to strip the- oh, I thought you were the chambermaid."

Harry backed her into the room, kicking the door shut with his foot.

"Do I look like the chambermaid?"

She opened her mouth to reply but found herself up against the wardrobe, being kissed passionately. His lips moved to her neck and she tried to assemble her thoughts into some sort of coherent order.

"Harry, I…please…oh God."

His hands had moved under her top and his fingers were gently stroking up and down her back.

"Did you say something about stripping?" he whispered hotly in her ear.

"Harry! I love you dearly, I really do but I do not want to get caught _in __flagrante_ by the hotel staff."

"I can always lock the door."

"Dreadful man." She let him draw her into another lingering kiss before pulling away from him. "We really should go."

"I suppose so. You're coming back to London with me, aren't you?"

"Well, I do have a train ticket-"

"Ruth…"

She smiled at him. "Of course I'm coming back with you."

"Glad to hear it."

She had relaxed in his arms and he took advantage, leaning in and covering her lips with his own.

"I thought we were going," she mumbled against his mouth.

"Mmm, we've got time for this though."

She didn't argue.

-----

"Aren't we going straight back to London?"

They were settled in the back of the car and had been enjoying a companionable silence.

"I thought we could go via Stratford. Have a walk round, stop for a coffee or something. That's OK isn't it?"

"Yes, of course."

By the time they had got to Stratford, the sun had broken through the clouds and the early chill had gone. They walked by the river, amusing themselves by listening to groups of tourists excitedly relaying confused information about the history of the town and its residents to each other. Harry had to stop Ruth intervening in one particularly befuddled exchange between two elderly Americans who had managed to combine Shakespeare, Wordsworth and Oscar Wilde into one bizarre, literary amalgam.

"Come on," he tugged at her hand. "I'll buy you a coffee."

"But Harry-"

"And a cake."

She gave him a look that was a mixture of amusement and indignation. "A _cake_?"

"Yes. A cream cake."

They found a small, friendly teashop and settled themselves into a table by the window. His comment of 'we can do some people watching' was met with a smile and a squeeze of his hand.

Ruth raised her eyebrows as a plate containing slices of gateaux was placed on the table in front of them.

"I am a man of my word."

"Harry-"

"Please don't say anything about calories or cholesterol."

She pursed her lips at him and then smiled wickedly. "Too many slices of this and I won't fit into my bikini any more."

A variety of thoughts rushed through his mind in response to her comment.

"You do realise that I haven't actually seen you in your bikini." His tone was conversational but his eyes shone with mischief.

"Would you like to?"

"What do you think?"

"Then you'd better behave yourself."

He laughed and reached across the table to take her hand in his. "I promise. I'll be _very_ good."

-----

They slowly walked back to the car, neither of them wanting to face the reality that the weekend was drawing to a close.

"Everything will be alright, won't it?"

"Yes, Ruth." Harry could see her insecurities starting to surface again. "I'll still love you when we're back in London and back on the Grid."

"I know that." Her hands rested on his chest as he slid his arms round her. "It's just…"

"You're still worried about people knowing, aren't you?"

Her eyes dropped from his and she hesitantly nodded.

"Nobody needs to know anything about us. It's up to you. We can either be open about it or totally discreet." He kissed the top of her head. "Alternatively, if anyone asks, we could just tell them to mind their own bloody business."

She considered his suggestions for a while before she spoke.

"Do you know Zaf is running a book on us?"

There was a short silence before he replied. "Don't worry, it's being taken care of."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you mean 'it's being taken care of'? What have you done?"

"I haven't done anything."

"Harry…"

"Adam's running a book on him and Jo. Very appropriate, I think."

She stared at him. "You're not serious?"

"I am. The odds are still quite good at the moment but you might want to get in quick, given what Adam told me the other day."

"Harry!" She was trying to look shocked but her curiosity was clearly getting the better of her. "So what did Adam say?"

"I can't tell you. It would give you an unfair advantage."

Her arms slipped round his neck and she reached up to kiss him. "Then I'll just have to extract the information from you."

_The End_

* * *

**Go on - hit the review button - you know you want to:)**


End file.
